The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or admission or any form of suggestion that the prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.
Often when performing maintenance on vehicles, it is necessary to sit or lie on the ground to get a better view of the vehicle and/or to more readily obtain access to the underside of the vehicle. Workshop floors are typically made of concrete and are hard, and therefore can be very uncomfortable for the individual performing the maintenance. The floor may also be dirty from oil, grease, dust, chemicals and/or other particulate material, and therefore, a mechanic/technician lying or sitting directly on the workshop floor may dirty their clothes or come into contact with materials that may be hazardous to their health.
Performing maintenance on vehicles can also be challenging due to the shadow cast by the vehicle. Apart from making it difficult to see the undercarriage of the vehicle, the absence of light beneath a vehicle makes it difficult to locate dropped tools or parts, such as, for example, small bolts.
In the past, when performing maintenance on vehicles, mechanics have typically used creepers. Creepers are skateboard like devices that permit the mechanic to slide beneath the vehicle. However, creeper devices do not effectively address the abovementioned issues associated with comfort for the technician, and do not provide adequate lighting. Further, the wheels of the creeper may slip in puddles of oil and/or may bump into tools or other parts lying on the ground. Creepers are also difficult to store and transport due to their rigid chassis.